Evil Twins and Things That Bite
by Chelsinator
Summary: Vampire!Nick. McKinley scene. Taken from RP. Don't like Don't read!


**A/N: Hey everyone, I know I am the worst at updating and continuing fanfictions, but this one is actually from a RolePlay consisting of me (Nick) and Hannah (Rachel). This is just one of the many Evil Twins stories and to read more, I suggest visiting our Tumblrs.**

** .com**

**or**

** .com**

**Enjoy! And be sure to review!**

**(*)**

Lima Ohio was seemingly the boringest place in the entire world. Nothing ever happened and the people were just boring old robots that did the same thing every day and hated change.

"Why can't something interesting ever happen to us?" Rachel asked her boyfriend Finn, picking at the bottomless salad sitting before her. They were currently on a date at Breadstix and a much as she hated to admit it, they served the most amazing food in the entire town.

"Interesting stuff does happen babe, like my football scholarship, that is like the coolest and most interesting thing right now." He spoke enthusiastically, shoving a giant forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"Yeah, for you maybe." She mumbled, slumping into her chair and looking around the restaurant until she saw an extreamly out of place boy sitting in the corner.

The boy watched them, particularly Finn.

"So, has your NYADA acceptance letter come yet?" He asked, sounding as though he was interested but she knew he wasn't. He was never interested in her future.

"Yeah, it came yes-"

"Can we get some more sticks please?" Finn called out, cutting her off mid sentence.

"Sure thing" The waiter called back.

"Rach, baby, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." She mumbled sadly, slipping further down the seat. He always had the power to make her feel worthless even if he was trying to make her feel good about herself.

Half an hour later they paid for their meal and left, unbeknownst to them, they were being followed.

Finn rested his arm over Rachel's shoulder, "Did you want me to drive you home?"

A heavy feeling in Rachel's head told her to decide no.

"No, it's cool… I can walk." "If you say so." He leaned down to kiss her, bringing a smile to her lips as he whispered that she was beautiful before lightly kissing her. He wasn't all that bad. "Have a good night babe."

"You too" Finn smiled, watching Rachel run off. He turned to go to his car but the boy was in his way.

"Hello, Finn Hudson"

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, shoving him out of the way and unlocking his car door.

The boy pulled him back and sunk his teeth into the tall boy. He drank some of the blood before pulling back, "I am Nick Duval, your best friend who is allergic to the sun. You would do anything for him" Nick said, whiping his mouth as Finn repeated what he said, "See you at school"

*** The next morning Finn didn't show up to drive Rachel to school, forcing her to walk in the boiling hot summer sun. When she arrived at the hell hole that the adults like to call High school she went looking for Finn.

Nick and Finn were standing by the smaller boy's locker. Finn instantly went over to Rachel, Nick allowing it, and hugged her, "Hey babe"

"Where were you?" She spat out in anger, pushing him back. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes widened as a look of anger crossed her features. "You were supposed to drive me to school you, remember?"

Finn shook his head in confusion, he really didn't remember. Nick approached the pair, keeping his head down. There were small leaks of sunlight and although he was covered in sunscreen and well protected, he couldn't risk it.

"Oh my god, are you serious? How could you simply forget? You pick me up every morning." She didn't even notice the boy as all of her attention was focused on yelling at Finn.

"I'm so so sorry, Rachel, I don't even kno-"

"That was my fault" Nick said, smoothly, "He was asked to assist me and required to come early"

"Oh… Well that's understandable." Her face immediately softened as she turned to the mysterious boy. A frown slipped onto her brow as she looked up into his hood "Have we met before? You look familiar."

"I don't believe so" Nick replied, holding out a gloved hand to shake, "I'm Nick" He took a deep breath in, he could smell her blood.

"Rachel." She offered her hand for him to shake, but instead he brought it up to his lips. She pulled it away before his lips could touch her skin. Her eyes trailed up the corridor, noticing Tina and Santana watching them from the far end. "I should probably go now." She turned to Finn and stood on her toes to place a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll see you in glee."

The day spiralled on quickly and soon it was time for Glee. Finn had, annoyingly, convinced Nick to come by. Nick was happy, he would admit, but it meant more time trying to hide his fangs.

Rachel and Kurt walked into the choir room discussing what NYADA classes they were going to take when she noticed Nick sitting beside Finn. Rolling her eyes she pulled Kurt to the other side of the tiered area. "Finn's been following that kid around all day and he's barely said a word to me, it's like he forgot I exist or something."

"That's really strange" Kurt laughed, "He looks strange"

Nick growled and tapped into Kurt's mind - he heard what the flamboyant boy said - and used his powers to make him pick his nose.

"Oh god!" Kurt squealed, pulling his hand away, "What the hell"

"That's really unsanitary Kurt." Rachel mumbled in disgust, looking over to Nick suspiciously.

Nick looked at her with an evil expression, and yet again he could smell her blood. O positive. It took all Nick had not to jump her there and then and drain her.

Mr Shue walked in, his eyes instantly locking with the new kids.

"Um, who are you?" He asked, looking over at Nick. "He's the new Boy sir, and is it just me or does he dress like it's winter and smells like sunscreen?" Rachel called out.

Nick stood up with his hands in the air, "Sorry" He spoke gently, and charmingly, "I'm sorry, Miss Berry, that I have an allergy to the sun and it makes my skin burn three hundred times faster than yours If you have a problem with that, and the fact I must wear sunscreen, then perhaps you wont mind me saying that I have a problem with your friend, Kurt Hummell, there"

Rachel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned forward. "How the hell do you know our names?"

"Well, Rachel, I've had such an amazing tour guide" Nick pointed to Finn, who instantly stood.

"Yeah, Rach, just leave him alone. He's here because he's different, just like every one of us"

"Says the Quarter back of the football who has it all, including a freaking scholarship out of this god damn town."

"Well there is one thing I can do without and it's a nosey ass girlfriend dissing on my friend!" Finn shot back and Nick smiled.

"I wouldn't take that if I were you Rachel," The short brunette smirked, "though if I were you I'd get a nose job"

"Fuck you." Rachel screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "Go ahead and leave me for him see if I care."

"Sorry, Rach, Finn isn't my type. No offense buddy but I prefer guys with muscles and a back bone. But you're still a cool guy. My kind of guy would be…" The corner of Nick's lips curled to a smile, "One like Rachel"

"Well too bad, I'm a girl and I hate you."She spat back, grabbing her bag and storming out of the choir room. "Thanks for nothing Mr Schue."

Nick continued to smile as Rachel left. "Hey Finn, can I come around to your house tonight?" He smiled more when Finn agreed and he turned to Kurt. Instantly, Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Rachel.

*** Later that afternoon Rachel was sitting in Kurt's lounge room watching re-runs of I love Lucy. "Hey guys." Finn called out as he walked through the front door, his skin a sickly white.

Finn was followed by Nick who was, for once, wearing a singlet and jeans. He didn't smell of sunscreen either. "Why hello, Rachel. Kurt"

"What's he doing here?" She asked angrily, turning to Kurt who shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I'd invite my friend over. We just went outside to get a snack" Finn smiled.

Nick smiled darkly, his eyes were a little blown

Rachel finally took the time to look at Nick, her jaw slightly dropping as she noticed how attractive he actually was. Shaking her head to get any dirty thoughts out of her mind. "Well as long as you stay out of our way I'm cool with it."

Nick's smiled got bigger and used his mind to push Rachel's thoughts. Within seconds, the brunette girl was all over him.

Finn frowned, "What the hell Rachel!"

"I, I don't know." She said blankly, pushing herself off him. "I just did it, I didn't even want to."

"You don't just jump on people like that! How could you even think of that!"

"That's just it, I didn't think about it… It's like something forced me to do it."

Nick smiled and pushed harder, forcing Rachel to slap Finn.

"That's it! We're over Rachel!" Finn shouted, "Nick, could you please go? I don't want anyone around"

Nick simply nodded and made his way out. Using his thoughts to steer Rachel out.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I should go." Rachel glared at Finn the entire time, turning to leave.

Nick was sat on the steps as Rachel left, "O Positive" he said simply

"What?" She asked, turning to him but he wasn't there. Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, because hiding isn't childish at all." As she turned back around she nearly had a heart attack as he was stood right before her.

"I can practically taste your heart beating" Nick smirked, letting his fangs elongate

"Nice try." She laughed, lightly brushing past him and walking down the path. "Vampires don't exist."

Nick grabbed Rachel's arm tightly and bit lightly into her arm.

"Oh my god, you're such a psycho." she screamed, pulling her arm from his grip and walking faster down the dark street.

Nick appeared infront of her again and took hold of her face, "Your blood tastes so sweet" He smiled. The sun was starting to rise.

"Get off me." She screamed, pushing him away again and starting to run.

Nick started to chase after her again but stopped when a ray of sunlight his him. He screamed and turned around to the forest. He'd have to stay there the day.

Rachel continued running, not even noticing that he was gone. By the time she reached her house she was covered in sweat and her hair was a mess. When her fathers asked what was wrong she completely ignored them and walked up to her room to get ready for school.

nick reached out with his blood to Finn, ordering him to bring a change of clothes. He couldn't miss a day of school and he definitely couldn't miss Rachel's reaction

Rachel's car had just come back from the mechanics so she could drive herself to the hell hole known as school. She picked up Tina on the way so she wouldn't be alone. As they entered the school she saw Finn walking with Nick and this angered her.

Nick kept his clothes hidden more, he didn't have any sunscreen today. He stuck close to Finn.

"I'm sick of that kid." She mumbled angrily, link arms with Tina and walking to Quinn's locker where Santana and Brittany where standing with the blonde girl.

Quinn sighed, "That new boy is so cute" She smiled, watching him walk with Finn out to the fields

"You say that now but when he tries to freaking kill you like he did to me last night it might change your mind."

"What are you talking about, Berry?" Santana laughed as her, Quinn and Brit started to follow tthem.

"Yeah, he's smoking hot Berry, someone that good looking can't be a killer." Quinn spoke, turning back to the girl who was being dragged along by Tina.

Nick was standing in middle of the field, his head down, hands in pockets and no skin exposed. He couldn't risk anything. He could hear the heartbeats of the girls making their way over.

Rachel looked down awkwardly as they approached Finn, Sam, Mike, Puck and Nick. "Aren't you going to kiss your girl?" Santana asked Finn, linking her pinky with Brittany's. "We broke up San, can you just leave it?"

Nick smirked as he remembered that was his doing.

"Why would Finn want to be with that anyway?" He laughed

"Why don't you show your face?" She retorted. A chain of 'Yeahs' came from the surrounding crowd as they watched the scene play out before then.

"As I said, I'm allergic to the sun" Nick said simply, "I would gladly show you my face again tonight, Rachel, although, I already know how you feel about me as you practically dry humped me last night"

"Whatever." She said, ripping back his hood.

Nick collapsed to the ground, screaming loud and gripping his head that was starting to smoke and burn. Instinctingly, Finn picked him up and ran off with the boy who was in immense pain.

Rachel chased after them, immediately feeling guilt as she saw how much it actually hurt him.

Finn carried Nick to the deserted locker room and laid him down.

"N-Need to feed" Nick whispered and Finn got down on his knees and moved his neck to Nick. The brunette instantly latched on and started feeding.

Rachel's eyes widened as she watched them, hiding behind the lockers. "Oh my god, get off him." She screamed, running over to them and pulling Nick off of Finn. "Are you alright?"

Finn tried getting back to Nick, "Rach, he's going to die" he said, watching Nick writhe in the corner of the room.

"But he's killing you, you look so pale and thin." Her eyes wandered over to the dying boy in the corner. "He's got to feed Rach." "Fine." She spat, pulling at her collar and walking over to him.

Nick grabbed onto Rachel's shoulder a little hard and sunk his fangs into Rachel, feeding from her.

She lightly gasped, the new feeling causing her to feel uncomfortable.

Nick was unable to control himself, her blood was as sweet as it smelt. Slowly, his wounds started to heal.

Rachel became light headed as he continued to suck, taking more blood then she was willing to give. "Stop."

"T-Too good" Nick whispered, starting to get better.

"P-please." She stuttered, trying to push him away but he was too strong and she was too weak.

Nick suddenly pulled out, he was full, "You're blood… it's amazing" He noticed her state and pulled an apple out of her pocket, "Here. Sorry about that?"

Rachel took the apple in her hands, taking a large bite. "Water?"

Nick nodded and stood up, putting the hood on his head. He lifted Rachel and took her to the water tap.

She stumbled on her feet as he placed her on the ground to reach the tap. She shoved her mouth under the faucet and drank the cold water.

"I'm sorry about that" Nick whispered, rubbing her neck where the teeth marks were

"It's fine." She mumbled, continuing to drink.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you were dying and it was my fault." She pushed herself off the sink and stumbled over to Finn who was passed out in the middle of the room.

Nick looked at them and growled, "I need to go" he said, starting to leave

Rachel lifted up Finn's shirt, revealing a plethora of bite marks plaguing his skin. "Don't you dare go anywhere." She shouted over her shoulder.

Nick frowned and moved to Rachel with vampire speed. He lifted Finn up by his hair, the boy's neck inches from his teeth, "Why should I stay?"

"Because you did this to him." She spat angrily, pushing herself to her feet. "Why did you come here?"

"Because I needed somewhere to live" Nick sighed, resting Finn's head on his lap. "I've been alone for hundreds of years, Rachel, I just wanted somewhere to live"

"Where exactly do you live?"

"Well… I don't have a house…" Nick whispered, standing once more, "Just let me go, Rachel. You don't want me to get angry."

Nick dropped Finn to the tiled floor, not caring for his safety. Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped over Finn's unconscious body. "You can stay at my house. My dad's don't have to know."

"And why would I do that!" Nick shouted, his temper going out of control. He needed to hurt somebody

"Because I'm not going to hurt you an let's face it, you need somewhere to live and I apparently have great blood so you'll always have food."

"I… Fine!" Nick shouted, slamming his fist against the fire alarm, "Go. take him"

Rachel dragged Finn to one of the shower stalls, closing the door as Nick ran off. "What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Nothing."


End file.
